


fully functioning (beautiful) people

by killmehealmekai (stonedwufan)



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, I hate myself, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, dumb and good at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedwufan/pseuds/killmehealmekai
Summary: A bunch of stories that started with Sehun walking the same direction as Jongin and on the same train.





	

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to sehun and jongin for the idea.

The wind slaps him harshly in the face, his face scrunches up as tries to not get blown by it. He watches his schoolmates dumbly using their umbrellas because of the drizzle, their umbrellas getting inside out. Sehun is just not impressed by some people.

“Wait up!”

“Go with your girlfriend or she'll get mad, stupid.”

He doesn't look over his shoulder to see Baekhyun's dejected face, he knows it too much. He'll be going home alone starting today because Baekhyun and the girl he's dating just got official and he has no other friends. It doesn't bother him one bit when he has his headphones.

Sehun shivers, goosebumps rising pn his skin as he exits the gate, walking opposite the majority of students go to. He doesn't notice the guy on the other sidewalk just matching his pace, he goes to buy ice cream while waiting for the train.

He only notices the guy when he leans on the other door, the only time he gets a slight empty train. The guy is still wearing his blazer, he's probably from the school a street away from theirs. Good looking, Sehun thinks, not as good as me though.

—

After that day, Sehun gets to walk and ride the same as the guy. Now he wonders if they're both in the same grade. He sometimes stare at him too much that he almost misses his stop, he has really entertaining expressions especially when he's reading a book or playing a game on his phone. And thus Sehun gives him the name "lip guy" because of his full lips.

He once went home late because of the teacher making him run errands here and there like no one can do it but him, he got extra credit though.

Sehun sighs, he won't be seeing lip guy today. He walks with his hands stuffed in his blazer and bobbing his head to the slow beat of the music, he feels like he's filming a music video. His little head wonders if lip guy is sleeping on the train or at home, he thinks too much that he sees lip guy inside the convenience store. Sehun stops and stares for a little more, it's really him.

As if on cue, his stomach growls. He felt a spark of nervousness as he pushes inside the store. Sehun grabs two kimbaps and a packed kimchi, paying on the counter before nonchalantly joining lip guy. Sehun discreetly looks at lip guy, who looks at him for a second, making eye contact. They both look away.

Sehun breathes out heavily, thanking that the lip guy has earphones on although he curses when his headphones play some cheesy song that he actually loves. He eats his one kimbap in just five bites, nervous of what he plans on doing.

The gorgeous lip guy is still eating ramen but more focused on the show on his phone, when he turns to rummage in his bag, Sehun places the kimchi next to the ramen and ran out.

He doesn't look back until he reaches the station, the guy didn't seem to be following him or anything, so he calms his erratic heart and slowly eats another kimbap.

 

Sehun was so anxious about going home the next day but the lip guy didn't seem to remember him because he just walked past Sehun and sat, watching a show on his phone just like yesterday. He felt relieved and disappointed at the same time.

—

Nothing seemed out of place until the next month, his lip guy is with a tall and lanky guy. And it's Monday, Sehun hates Mondays and just when he thought he's get a break from it, this situation happened.

The train is seriously packed so he's trying not to topple over the sleeping man sitting in front of him, he's sweating too much. Sehun glares at the back of tall guy, he's probably shielding lip guy from the other people. He wants to do that too.

 

Sehun watches as lip guy laughs and looks up at tall guy, he turns and looks outside. Trying not to sulk but his music seemed to read him, playing a sad and heart wrenching song. He rolls his eyes but doesn't switch the song.

They look good together and they might be together.

He's not happy about any of it.

—

Sehun groans audibly, not even bothering to put on his headphones. He's pissed at Baekhyun for not telling him that he's not joining him for lunch and a few fake people tried to copy his homework. The pouring rain makes it even worse.

He doesn't bother putting his jacket on top of his head because it will just worsen his state. He shivers as he walks past the other students. Sehun thinks about lip guy and tears somehow found their way in his eyes, he coughs, wiping his already dripping wet face.

A person gently bumps on his right side, he moves away to let the person go first but the heavy rain stops on his spot that it made him stop. Sehun looks at the person and gapes slightly at the sight of lip guy, he's under lip guy's umbrella.

“Um, do you want to go together?”

“S-sure.” his teeth are already chattering, it's embarassing

“You're freezing, let's hurry.”

 

Sehun treats lip guy a hot drink, he never thought he would be doing that, and they sit next to each other on the bench.

“The train is going to arrive in thirty minutes. Are you okay?” lip guy asks, worry across his face

“Y-Yeah. Thanks for the shirt and f-for taking me under your wing.”

“Thanks for this drink.” lip guy smiles and Sehun instantly melts, “My name's Kim Jongin.”

They sit next to each other on the train, Sehun only dreamed about this and now he's basically living the dream. He tenses up when Jongin manages to fall asleep and lean his head on Sehun's shoulder.

And that's how Sehun started his very first relationship— with a man.

—

Jongin didn't seem to be as hesitant as Sehun when they started to hang out as friends and now- as boyfriends. Sehun, with red ears, admitted that he never thought about liking boys until he saw Jongin couple of times and Jongin seemed really flattered at this.

Keeping it a secret from everyone was hard, especially from Baekhyun, who was really nosy after Sehun forgives him. He would've caught Sehun texting if the younger didn't punch him countless of times.

 

“Chanyeol's coming to tag along, is that okay with you?” Jongin asks with a hand running on Sehun's arm.

“Chanyeol?”

“You know, my friend. Tall. Short hair.”

“Oh.” Sehun bites his lower lip, “You know I once thought you were going out with him.”

“Everyone thought that too.” his boyfriend smiles, “But I'm yours now so don't get too jealous.”

“I can't promise that.”

Sehun only glares at Chanyeol two times during the ride.

—

“Do you want to come over? Mom will be home late.”

Sehun has been invited to Jongin's home many times and Mrs. Kim is already endeared by him despite not knowing that her son is dating him. Or maybe she does, who knows.

Today is different, Sehun's nervous because he's never been with Jongin alone. He reassures himself that there won't be anything different with two of them, they'll just end up eating and playing video games. Sehun still wants to score a kiss.

They ended up playing a round to determine who's going to go outside and buy ice cream, Sehun lost but it didn't bother him even though he's lazy. When he comes back, Jongin has changed into his home clothes and lounging on his bed upside down, revealing a silver of skin on his stomach.

“I want to go out tomorrow. I miss having dates outside.” Jongin speaks with ice cream on his mouth

“Then we'll go wherever you want.”

And that's when Jongin moves closer until their lips are touching. Sehun's first sticky and awkward kiss and it felt like a spark of perfection.

—

The next months after their first kiss, they grew more and more comfortable with each other. Sneaking playful kisses while walking or on the train, holding hands on the movies, and spending more time alone.

It was one of those times when Sehun can't help but stare at Jongin's subtle curves when the latter is wearing shorts. His body gets more refined because Mrs. Kim finally allowed him to join the dance club even if he's already late for the sign ups, yet he managed to get in due to the lack of male students in the club.

Sehun can't look away when Jongin crawls under the table to look for an old movie he wanted to watch, he can feel himself getting hard under his uniform pants. He blushes when Jongin finished setting up the TV and sits flush to him, leaning his head on Sehun's shoulder. Sehun subtly puts a pillow over his lower body before Jongin grabs his hand and intertwines it with his.

He wills his stupid hormones to stop while trying to focus on the movie, it works out when the scene turns into something sad. Sehun almost fell asleep if Jongin didn't cuddle up next to him, making him blink many times and go back to the movie.

Jongin's really warm beside him and his leg is now on top of Sehun's, provoking him to touch the sun kissed skin. He gulps, accidentally squeezing the hand on his own.

“What?” his boyfriend whispers, his breath hitting Sehun's exposed collarbone

“N-Nothing.”

Sehun wants to slap himself for visibly shivering, it caused Jongin to hum like he understands and wraps himself around Sehun like an octopus would. Jongin's head is on his chest and leg wrapped on Sehun's lower region, on top of the pillow.

He's sweating like he's run a mile and his dick isn't helping, still pressing on his pants. Sehun panics when Jongin starts poking his stomach, the gesture was playful but Sehun's dick is interested.

“H-Hey Jongin.” he mumbles but his mouth is met with Jongin's sweet hair

Sehun tenses up and flushes in embarassment when Jongin pulls off the pillow covering his dignity.

“I'm sorry—”

“Shh.” he shuts his mouth immediately, “Can I?”

Sehun nods hesitantly even though Jongin can't see him but his boyfriend probably felt it. He holds his breath when Jongin pulls up his uniform shirt and unbuckles his pants, his own hand squeezes Jongin's waist.

“Help me a little here.”

He pulls down his pants with the slightest difficulty because of Jongin still resting on his chest, he wonders if his boyfriend is also turned on. Sehun can't help but moan lowly when Jongin's hand disappears under his boxers, circling his cock. He knows himself that he's not that big but he's most likely average, trying to not get his self esteem low this time.

The movie is still playing, distinct voices in the background but Sehun can only focus on Jongin getting him off. He whimpers when he comes, breathing heavily on Jongin's hair. 

Jongin sits on his thighs, looking beautiful with his flushed face, “Get me off too, please.”

Sehun can't react quickly because he watches Jongin pull up the hem of his shirt and bite it, pulling his shorts down and his cock springs out. He jerks himself off but Sehun slaps his hand away and replaces it with his own. Sehun haven't touched anyone's dick before and it feels right now, just hearing Jongin's moans makes his dick twitch like it wants more but he focuses on getting his boyfriend to come. Jongin's head was thrown back when he comes, hips automatically thrusting in Sehun's hand.

“Ah- sorry, Hunnie.” Jongin chuckles, embarassed “I messed up your uniform.”

A laugh bubbles out of Sehun's chest, he wipes Jongin's mess on his own uniform and just pulls his boyfriend in for a kiss. He feels Jongin smile in the kiss and it makes his fond grow.

—

They're now seniors yet they still can't keep their hands from each other and Sehun has taken a liking of Jongin's mouth on his own, wanting to kiss the latter everytime. He almost wanted to kiss the life out of Jongin when they had to be squished with people on the train, his boyfriend is also looking at him heatedly. Thus, Jongin's hand palming him through his pants but retreating after a minute, giving him a smirk. Sehun's knees buckled at that.

After they jerk each other off, they play video games and eat but Jongin prefers cuddling until they fall asleep. They'd still be all over each other in any way. And they would frequently give each other blowjobs. It's all a win-win situation.

 

On a normal day, Sehun wouldn't be watching porn but he will, today. With Jongin. For... future purposes. They both settled in Sehun's bed, Mrs. Oh got a full time job and won't be going home any time soon, with his laptop on the sheets.

“I tried it once, I didn't get the whole point though.” Jongin sighs, “Maybe I just wanted to get off quickly.”

“You're quite shameless.”

“I'm a dancer, I should be.”

“And you still want to watch porn— I don't like the faking one. It makes me cringe.”

“We do have the same taste.” Jongin chuckles, kissing him on the cheek before stealing the laptop “I know some sites with homemade videos but you have to promise me that you'll stay put and not pounce on me.”

“It was one time!” Sehun argues, blushing “I just like kissing you a lot.”

Sehun watches seriously as the man puts clear liquid on his fingers before pressing them inside the other's butthole, he feels his hair on the nape stand up when the bottom accepts three fingers up his ass and a long moan. He shifts uncomfortably on his seat, glancing at Jongin who's calmly eating chips but when he looks down, it was visible that Jongin's turned on.

He couldn't help but palm himself through his shorts when the top starts fucking the bottom ruthlessly then slowly, as if dragging it out.

Jongin gives him a blowjob as a reward and Sehun jerked him off in return. After they cleaned up, Sehun felt tired but the images burned at the back of his eyelids. Maybe he wants to see Jongin under him, without a single clothing.

“Do you want to try that?” Jongin asks, yawning

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I'll go buy lube soon.”

 

They didn't get the time to have sex because of the tests coming up and both of them are secretly nerds. They meet up at the public library and study together, sometimes in the cafe at night for the coffee.

“I already have the lube.” Jongin backs him up on the door, “Tell me Mrs. Oh won't be coming home, please.”

“Yeah, she won't.”

Sehun pulls him close and kisses him, he wants to unwind and spend his time with Jongin because he's a human stress ball. Jongin knows how to handle him. He groans when Jongin pulls on his hair as they stumble onto Sehun's bed. Just seeing Jongin's hair spread on his sheets makes him turned on.

“Take off your clothes, I'm just gonna get the lube real quick.”

Sehun takes off his uniform and throws it on the hamper, gasping when Jongin throws himself onto his lap, already half naked. His boyfriend sucks on his neck, slightly panting.

“I want to fully see you.” he admits, pulling away “I-I'll take care of you. Is that okay?”

Jongin nods and gives him a small smile, laying his body back down on the bed and makes himself comfortable. Sehun first kisses him slowly on the mouth, travelling down his neck and visible collarbones, Jongin's breath hitches when he takes a nipple in his mouth. For a few moments he listens to his boyfriend's breathing before kissing down to his hard stomach, Jongin's body is almost the most perfect with the littlest flaws.

“I like you so much, Jongin.” he whispers on the skin “Pretty.”

“You're cheesy.” his boyfriend chuckles above, a hand cards through his hair “But you should take off my pants now.”

Sehun laughs, obeying the other's orders. He goes down to kiss Jongin's thigh and knead the other, sucking a good hickey before rising up to his knees.

“Watch how I do it.” Jongin does the thing that they watched, pushing a finger inside his hole

He's focused on how Jongin does it but when he glaces up, the latter's hiding his face. Sehun crawls up, kissing Jongin's chin and humming.

“Are you embarassed?”

“Yeah, just a bit.”

“Don't be.” Sehun frowns down at him, “Let me try.”

Three fingers slowly dragging inside Jongin and he's already panting, Sehun licks his lips and tries to twist his fingers, resulting to Jongin arching his back.

“Please, just get in me.”

“I might come in like two minutes.” he jokes while fumbling with the condom

“I'll kill you.” Jongin laughs breathlessly

Sehun unconsiously held his breath until he's completely inside, watching Jongin's reaction. He kisses Jongin until they're both in need of oxygen, “You okay?”

Jongin nods, grinning, “Let's get on with it.”

They both knew they wouldn't last that long especially with Sehun thrusting hard enough for Jongin's head to hit the headboard a few times. Sehun's trying to keep Jongin from moaning too loud by kissing him but it's just a clash of teeth and tongue, it makes his head spin a little but when nails start digging on his shoulders he comes back to the reality that it's his first time and Jongin's really beautiful— cute with his mouth slightly agape.

 

Sehun wakes up when he hears something crash outside his room, he sits up in alert. He looks down and both him and Jongin are still naked! He runs to the bathroom and took a wet towel to wipe down his sleeping boyfriend, chuckling when he only groaned. After putting clothes on Jongin, he takes a quick shower and he's glad that his door is locked.

“Mom.” he breathes, “Good morning.”

“Good afternoon, Sehun.” Mrs. Oh laughs, “The cans fell, sorry to interrupt your sleep. I knew you just finished your exam week. But I don't appreciate you locking your room.”

“Sorry, mom. I was slightly scared someone might get in so I locked my door.”

“That's fine, good boy.” she smiles

“Hunnie?”

Before Sehun can react and run with Jongin, his mom already drops whatever she's holding and goes to Jongin.

“Jongin, you slept over? Thank you for taking care of my Sehun! Sit down, I'm getting lunch ready.”

Sehun sits down next to a confused Jongin, “You okay?”

“My back slightly hurts, you should massage it.” Jongin whispers, “And my butt too.”


End file.
